The letter you never got
by LauraZabini
Summary: Never write a letter when Voldemort and his followers are out there...one shot, please review!


Well, this idea came on my mind last night while I was thinking in my bed and I couldn't help myself, I just had to write it down and to post it on :D

THE LETTER YOU NEVER GOT  
by LauraZabini

Dear Draco,

I know it's been a long time since we've talked to each other. Ever since the war began I haven't had a chance to talk to you in private. After the easter holidays my parents kept me at home, it was 'for my own safety'. They just don't realize that I'm not their baby girl anymore. You were the only one who ever understood me. Do you remember the nights when we used to sneak out of the castle to meet, 'cause we were afraid that somebody might find out about us? Everytime when I think about it I have to grin.

I never wanted to be away from you for so long. I thought my parents would sent me back to Hogwarts in a few weeks, but days passed, and these days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Sometimes I lie in my bed and I can't sleep because I'm thinking of you. I want you to know that I haven't forgot about you and that I'll always love you, no matter what. I hope you feel the same way about me.

I also know that it is risky to send you an owl in times like this, but I just had to. I miss you. Your smell, your smile and your icy blue eyes. I never thought that i could love anybody as much as I love you.

It's the end of May, tomorrow's the first of june and I think the final battle is coming. My family is safe, but I'm worried about Harry and Hermione. You know they're not with us and i hope they're alright. Ron's sick and he's been lying in bed all the time, so I don't have anyone to annoy.

I just have to think about the poem you wrote me a few months ago.

" The way you look at me when I make you laugh is so adorable.

The way you look at me when I say you that I love you is unforgetable

The way you looked at me when I asked you to marry me was, well first shocked, but then happy..."

I forgot the rest of the poem, but I know you'll tell me it the next time we meet. And of course I said 'yes' even if it meant we do have to run away and start a new life, without our families. I'm still wearing your ring, and everybody's asking me from whom I got it, but I'll always answer "a good friend of mine gave it to me"...do you know how much I'd loved to say: "The love of my life gave it to me. And I'm getting married to him...I'm not going to be a Weasley any longer...I'm going to be a Malfoy."? But I just can't.

Without you by my side I feel lonely, although my family's always around me. I hope your father ( such a bastard...sorry love, you know how much i hate him and i have to let some steam off...lol) is treating you ok. Send him my love by the way...just joking...Drake, I'm just joking!

I heard your best friend Blaise Zabini was murdered a month ago...I'm sorry for your lose, you know i liked him very much (not to mention that he was my boyfriend before i got to know you better...hahaha..). Who killed him? I heard rumours that it was you-know-who himself...such a dirty,pathetic son of a bitch!(sorry for the mild language, love)

I can't believe how long the letter is! I hope you'll get it before you-know-who does. He'll kill you when he reads this. I know you're safe till you-know-who finds out about us. I hope I'm not getting you into trouble with this letter. I just needed to contact you.

There's something that's been bothering me ever since I left...you said your father has arranged a marriage with Pansy Parkinson...if we really are going to get married, how are we going to handle it with this slu- I mean Pansy?

I hope i'll get your answer soon,

love you forever,

Ginny

The next day in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor...

Lucius was standing in the dungeons at his manor. An owl appeared with a letter, which hang on it's left leg. Adressed to "Draco Malfoy"

Interested what might be written there he oppened the letter and read it. He couldn't help but smirk. The girl had been so foolish."it's a bit too late, don't you think?" He threw the letter up in the air, pionted his wand at it and mumbled "incendio" . He laughed evily as he looked over to his son who was standing in the right corner of the dungeon and fear could've been seen in his eyes.

" So you really thought that I'm too stupid to get to know about you and your blood-traitor girlfriend!?" he yelled at him. " Father, I-" "NO! YOU ARE NOT THE SON OF MINE ANY LONGER!!!" "father please, let me explain!" "There's nothing to explain! How long have you been seeing her!?" "for about half a year. But father-" "CRUCIO!!" shouted Lucius, his wand pointed at his son.

Draco felt like a thousend of knifes were stabed in his body. "AND YOU WERE PLANNING TO MARRY HER!? CRUCIO!" "ARGHHH…" "AND YOU WROTE HER POEMS! WHAT KIND OF MALFOY ARE YOU!? CRUCIO!" more and more pain filled Draco's body.

Just as Draco thought that his father stopped, Lucius bent down to him and whispered: "You won't disobey me any longer…" Draco's eyes wided in shock as he heard Lucius shouting "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco knew that this was the end. Before the killing curse hit him he shouted "GINNY I LOVE YOU!" He felt the curse hitting him right in the chest and it even didn't hurt. All he could hear before he died was Lucius' laughter.

Lucius laughed at his son's dead body. "I love you….how pathetic…" he said before he kicked the body in the stomach an spit on it. He ordered a few Death Eaters to remove Draco's body and went out of the dungeons like nothing happened, like it was a beautiful sunny day.

Ginny found out soon about her fiances death. And she found out who killed him. She won't stop searching for the maniac till she had found him and had taken revenge. She knew Draco never got her letter.

A/N: So guys, that's it. I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review!!! And agian: Special thanks to Azey, a very good friend of mine, who helps me wih my grammar. :D ( I wonder what my English-teacher would say about my hobby writing fanfics on English :DDD )


End file.
